1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a developing unit to develop an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrying body by using developer, and relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a developing blade to restrict toner quantity on a developing roller is formed by bending the tip of elastic member of plate shape and has a tip portion with “L” character shape. It may refer to, for example, Patent Document 1: Japan patent publication H07-084452. Then, by pressing the outside plane of the bending tip to the developing roller and shaving a surplus toner on the developing roller, a toner layer is formed.
However, the developing blade disclosed in the above-stated Patent Document 1 makes the toner unevenly adhere along the axis direction of the developing roller, so on the developing blade to which the toner is adhering, there are place on which an adhering quantity of the toner is much and place on which an adhering quantity of the toner is less. Then, when the toner passes through between the developing roller and the developing blade, to correspond to the place to make the adhering quantity of the toner becomes much and to correspond to the place to make the adhering quantity of the toner becomes less, on the developing roller, there are place on which a toner quantity is little and place on which a toner quantity is many. Because of it, when a print is executed, a concentration unevenness in a vertical obi shape happened.